The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a loom which is of the type comprising a resiliently arranged tension or whip roll mounted to be movable transversely with respect to its lengthwise axis, this tension roll serving to generate the tensioning of the warp threads or ends of a preferably two-part or bipartite warp beam.
With a prior art loom of this type, for instance as disclosed in Swiss patent No. 342,181, the tension roll is pivotably mounted at the loom or machine frame at two-pivotal levers which are rigidly interconnected with one another by means of a shaft. Upon deflection of the tension roll the latter continuously maintains its spatial position. More specifically, for each position of the tension roll the tension roll shaft extends essentially parallel to the shaft of the pivotal levers.
With this prior art loom it is not possible for the tension roll to follow for instance an increased warp thread tension which appears only at one end of the warp beam and at the remaining region to essentially retain its position. The tension roll cannot assume any inclined position, as such for instance would be desirable for compensating warp thread tensions arising only at discrete regions or zones.